


must be  day ending in y

by punkhale



Series: TRC Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr ficlet prompt: Ronan/Adam- "Must be a day ending in y."</p>
            </blockquote>





	must be  day ending in y

"You’re so infuriating!" Blue yelled, her voice loud and clear even through the closed door that led onto the second floor on Monmouth Manufacturing. 

"If you weren’t so-"

Adam pushed the door open to find Ronan and Blue in the middle of the main room, standing only a few feet apart and arguing. Blue had her fists clenched at her sides and Ronan had his arms crossed, trying to look bored. Adam could tell he was angry though, there was red creeping up from under the collar of his shirt and more tension than usual in the way he was holding himself.

"What’s going on?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Blue whirled to look at him, her expression fierce. Ronan was pointedly  _not_  looking at him, instead pretending to inspect the far wall.

"Ronan is being a complete ass!"

"Must be a day ending in y then."

Ronan turned at that, and Adam thought he saw a grin tug at the other boys lips. It was gone quickly though replaced by more of his indifferent boredom. 

"Must be," he drawled. 

Blue let out a frustrated sigh and stomped past Adam to the door. “Whatever, you deal with him.”

She was gone before he could say anything, slamming the door behind her. Ronan just shrugged, sauntering into his bedroom as if nothing had happened. Adam didn’t do anything for a few moments, just continued to stand by the door, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He had actually come to see Gansey, but it was clear that he wasn’t there. It was probably what they had been fighting about.

He was thinking about turning and leaving when he heard Ronan’s voice calling from his room.

"Well Parrish, aren’t you going to come and deal with me."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
